1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the technical field of multi-antenna systems in wireless communication technology, and more particularly to a system and method for evaluating performance of a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the demand for multimedia services of high quality using wireless communication technology, a next-generation wireless transmission technique has been required to deliver massive data at a higher rate with a lower error incidence. To respond to this, a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna system has been suggested. The MIMO antenna system carries out the MIMO operation by arranging a plurality of antenna elements in a specific structure.
One challenge for practical implementation of the MIMO antenna system is the need for a receiver antenna that offers a suitable balance between complexity and performance. The maximum likelihood signal detecting method can be used to achieve the best performance in the MIMO antenna system, but increased complexity makes system performance evaluation impractical.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for evaluating performance of a MIMO antenna system, so as to overcome the limitations described.